


Dream and glow squid smut

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Other, Tentacles, dubcon, i saw a picture once and i thought it was funny, idk idgaf, squid fucks dream, tentacle gagging, underwater fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream and glow squid fucking
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Glow squid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Dream and glow squid smut

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just challenged myself to write a smut in 45 minutes to distract from the fact that i keep falling further and further behind in school. It only took 25, I don't care how it turned out I am just tired.

Dream was having a golly old time with life, everything was going pretty good. The glow squid had just won the vote, mostly due to his credit. He was feeling pretty accomplished in life; everything he had worked for finally paid off because he got what he wanted. Which was glow squids. He needed to check them out right now.

He traveled on a boat, looking around to see if there were any glow squids. None here, he noted. He was hoping that he would see some soon. But there was nothing there. Disappointed, he turned his boat around and started rowing back.

Suddenly, tentacles surrounded his boat, crashing and breaking it. The slimy wet limbs wrapped around him, constricting his movement. He struggled a bit, trying to grab his diamond axe, but a tentacle grabbed it and threw it into the ocean. Then he was getting dragged into the cold water.

He couldn’t breathe, but he had on aqua affinity armor, so he wasn’t gonna be drowning in a long time. He remembered that he also had a water breathing potion in his inventory, but with the tentacles wrapped around him it would be impossible for him to grab it. He would have to wait.

He was dragged deeper and deeper underwater, eventually so deep that he couldn’t even see the surface of the water. But under the water, he noticed that the tentacles were illuminated. He was getting dragged down by the mob that he willed into the game. What the hell?

Eventually he was at a stop. He could see the squid’s face now. It was.. Beautiful. It’s squishy eyes stared into his. It’s grip finally loosened on him, allowing him to quickly drink his water breathing potion before it got slapped away. This seemed to anger the mob, who started to go under his clothing, touching his bare skin. He gasped at the unexpected touches, and started to flail uncontrollably, and scream underwater. The squid stuffed one of its many tentacles into Dream’s mouth, gagging him. 

The glow squid then ripped off Dream’s pants and boxers, revealing a half erect dick. Dream felt exposed, but he couldn’t help getting turned on by the beautiful creature in front of him. He sucked on the tentacle that was in his mouth, making the squid in front of him make satisfied gurgling noises. The squid, with another tentacle, grabbed his cock, stroking it while another tentacle started teasing his asshole. He moaned on the tentacle, feeling his face becoming completely red.

The tentacle in his mouth started to pick up it’s pace while the other one entered his ass. He moaned more, which seemed to have appeased the squid. The other tentacles the squid had, wrapped all around his body, letting him feel the wonderfully slimy and squishy textures. Dream felt himself get close now, and made more and more lewd noises that were for sure muted by the underwater cave walls.

After a few more moments of euphoria, he came into the glow squid’s tentacle. The squid closely after ceased all movements, releasing him. He couldn’t see anything, everything was blurry. His vision faded at that moment, as he felt all the tentacles embrace him at once.

\---

Dream woke up on a beach, under a tree that protected him from the blazing sun. He got up and looked at the ocean longingly. He wonders if he would ever see that squid again..


End file.
